My Life as a Pregnant Teen
My Life as a Pregnant Teen is a 2020 film by James Dean. It is the first installment of a six part film series. It is rated PG-13. Plot Lily Evens was a kind gentle teenage girl until she made a terrible decision of having sex with her boy friend Chad. Lily then finds out she is pregnant she tells her boyfriend that she is pregnant. Then Chad gets angry with Lily and dumps her for someone else. She runs away to her house and tells her parents of her pregnancy her parents Richard and Mable Evans starts drinking and beat their daughter. Lily cries then deciedes to run away with her unborn child. She leaves at night time and goes into the woods. The First morning Lily's parents go into Lily's room to appologizeto her they discover that she is missing. Richard goes to a church to seek forgivness for his drunkeredness and beating his daughter Rev. Michaels asks if he can pray for Richard and Mable for misstreating their pregnant daughter. He trys to go look for Lily. Meanwhile Lily walks into the woods she is seven months pregnant. Living in a cave. She decides to have her baby in the cave she is now living in when she goes into labor. In the town of Worthington, Indiana, Richard asks Chad if he has seen Lily anywhere Chad becomes angry and is disrespectful to Richard. Lily Evans whos belly is growing into her ten months of her pregnancy. Lily tries what she can to help both her and her unborn child servive she goes fishing for food it then begins to rain. Lily runs to cover she begins to feel pain. Lily begins to go into labor. She makes way for the cave. Meanwhile Ranger Bill and Richard begin their search for Lily and bring her back home. In the Cave Lily takes off her clothes and then prepares to give birth to her baby. She begins to push her baby out. With no one to help deliver her baby she starts the delivery herself. She Pushes some more and some more until she can feel her baby's head coming Lily screams and gives one more push her baby out. Lily names him Robert Francis Kennedy Evens. She then discovers she is not only alone with the baby she has promised her son that she will keep him safe no matter what. Ranger Billl and Lily's father is in the Lakewood forest they see a cave and a fire. Richard calls Lily's name she rushes out to him and apologizes to him for running away. Richard then sees his newborn grandson and tells Lily to come back home, Lily agrees. As they return home Chad, Lily's exboyfriend sees that she has the baby. Chad balls up his fist and tries to kill it. He abuses Lily. Richard tries to save his daughter and calls the cops. Chad holds his newborn son then tries to kill it. The moment Chad brought out the knife the Police finally arrive to arrest Chad. He is stung by a tazer the child survives. Chad is sent off to jail for years. Lily embraces her father for saving her and her sons life. Robert grows up to be a successful buisness man. Cast *Joey King as Lily Evens. A young high school student and the daughter of drunk parents who becomes pregnant by her boyfriend. *Michael Shannon as Richard Evens. Lily's drunk father. *Ayelet Zurer as Mable Evans. Lily's drunk mother *Dylan Sprayberry as Chad Davis. Lily's boyfriend and the main antagonist *Andy Serkis as Ranger Bill Sequel A Sequel will happen in 2023 called My Life as a Pregnant Teen 2. The cast will not return. But Andy Serkis will Reprise his Role as Ranger Bill. My Life as a Pregnant Teen 2 Music Brian Tyler who previosly collaborated with James Dean with Star Lords, Ghost Adventures, Scooby Doo, and The Matrix 4 will provide the score for the My Life as a Pregnant Teen film series. Composer Howard Shore will serve as music supervisor. Patrick Doyle will also collaborate with Tyler to help compose the music. Reception According to Rotten Tomatoes My Life as a Pregnant Teen holds the record of 98% by Critics.